Love Cases
by The Dragon's Shadow
Summary: What would happen if you're in love? What would you feel to the person you're in love with? Love cannot be stopped and cannot be extinct. Love is everywhere and it will spark in yourself. 'Cause love is an open door. Main Pairings: Ginga x Madoka and Kyouya x Hikaru


**Hello everyone! This is my first MFB fanfiction. The reason why I entered this category was because of my favorite MFB author, Kuro Kaage Ryuu. We had a conversation in which I told her that I really love her stories. Then she told me to also make a fic in Beyblade. Of course I had second thoughts but she said that I can do it. So there, this fic is born! Oh and this is an AU, and some OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Metal Fight Beyblade**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Love is not Easy to Forget(The Case of Madoka Amano)**

Love is everywhere and it can hit you anytime. Young or old, love can appear when your red string partner is near. Love can set your path towards your destiny, your future, and of course...your love. Why do I know this? Because I've experienced all of it. Because it all began in my middle school, I was fifteen back then...

I always love to read and discover new things. Books were my only company because girls are always jealous of me, and I never like guys that flirt. But that changed when I met a boy who is a year ahead of me...my sempai.

I was just walking in the library as I find the book that I always love to read. Just as I was about to reach for it, another hand reach for the book. Our hands intertwined. I then look at my right and then saw the owner of the hand. It was my sempai.

"H-Hagane sempai!" I exclaimed as I could feel my face turning pink. I then removed my hand. "Ah! Sorry...you...can g-get it if you want." Nice moves idiot.

He just kept a relax posture as he look at me with curious eyes, he then removed his hand. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

I was shocked and tongue tied. I didn't know what to say. But my heart was acting on its own accord as I said something that I regretted saying it.

"I...like you...sempai..." Holy cow! What did I just say?!

I then panic. "Ah... sorry...I...I..." Oh God...I can't say a word. I'm tongue tied.

I just look away out of embarrassment. But I was shocked when I felt his warm hand in my head. He was ruffling my hair. I just blushed so hard.

There I knew it...he was my first love...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Six Years Later)

I'm Madoka Amano. I'm twenty-one years old, and I'm now starting my work in the Hagane Company. It's a good thing that the President of this company, Ryo Hagane, is very kind when I went to an interview. My records were pretty good that he accepted me without hesitation or second thoughts. This is a new life for me as I enter a new door in my life. The Hagane's were very rich and popular that it is very hard to join or be one of their acquaintances.

I entered the building as I admired the scene around it. The building was all covered in blue and silver colors. There was a beautiful silver chandelier above. The furniture was delicately arranged and created. I then went to a counter in which a woman with black hair greeted me.

"Hello and welcome to the Hagane Corp. Do you have an appointment?"

"Um...no. I'm here because I will start my work today." I said to the lady.

"Oh, so you're Madoka Amano? Hagane-san told me that you'll be working here. Please to make your acquaintance. My name's Akira Shigane." Shigane-san said. She stood up as she gestured me to follow.

-/-/-/-

We went inside the elevator and she pressed the button on the tenth floor. Akira then speak up,

"Hagane-san said that you'll be working in the literature department. Here in this company, we're known for our multi talents. This corporation has a literature department, manga department, fashion department, technology department, sales department, etc."

Wow...no wonder this company is a big hit. They're known for everything. At least I'm in the literature department. I can either make friends with the editors, the authors, or their boss! I mean, I can also read their works! Is it exciting!?

**"Sempai...I really love your books. I mean they're so amazing."**

**"It's a good thing you like it. You deserved to be praised because you got the highest grades in your class."**

**"T-thank you sempai!"**

I then shrug off those memories. Why would I imagine my high school life? The past is in the past! Oh God, please stop tormenting me!

I then heard the ding of the elevator. We then got out as we walked the rest of the way. I wonder what my boss would look like? But still...I hope that this job would be better. We then stop for I know that we've reach our destination.

I closed my eyes and bowed down as I introduced myself, "Hello everyone, my name is Madoka Amano. Please to make your acquaintance."

But as I opened my eyes. I think I've entered...

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted as I saw the scene. Everyone looked dead as they all were unconscious.

This place look like hell! Oh God save me!

When I turned back, I saw that Shigane-san already left!

"S-Shigane-san matte (wait)!" I exclaimed but it was all too late.

"Y-you're the newbie..." someone said in which I panicked. "W-welcome to the literature department...Guys...our newbie is here..." the woman zombie said.

"Banzai..." everyone cheered in a dead way.

I sweat dropped at the scene around me. 'What the fuck do I deserve this?'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(ten minutes later)

Finally they're back to normal...or else I may had have their infection, and become like them. God my first day is weird...

"Welcome to the Pegasus Literature Department!" they all welcomed me. Banzai \(^u^)/

"Hi newbie. My name's Hikaru Hasama." Hikaru said with a pretty energetic tone.

"The name's Tsubasa Otori."

"Masamune Kadoya's the name."

"Hi everyone." I said as I wave a hand at them; in which I also sweat dropped. 'Is this where I'm working?'

"You're Madoka Amano right?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah..." I smiled. "I'll be working as an editor for the authors."

Hikaru then hold my hand with a serious expression. I panicked a little for I felt that something is not right. "H-Hikaru?"

She then pull me closer as she whispered something in my ear. She said, "Goodluck Madoka-chan. Our boss doesn't take slackers well."

I then raise my eyebrow, "Eh?"

Hikaru sighed, "Our boss is also an author, Madoka-chan. But he is quite a professional editor in literature. When he saw some slackers...let's all just say that it was hell for them. He makes sure that every book that is published must have no errors... or else..."

Is this boss a sadist?!

"But it's a good thing we have another one to help us." Masamune said.

"Yeah!" all of them cheered.

_SLAM!_

"TOO MANY ERRORS! EDIT THIS ONCE AGAIN!" I heard a shout and something that was dropped hard; in which I shivered a little. I then looked back and saw the others hiding.

"H-He's here!" Masamune exclaimed.

"The boss!"

I now started to shake in fear. I just heard his shout (or roar/growl/etc.) so loud. This man has some anger issues. I then heard the thump of his footsteps as I panicked a little. But then I saw the boss in which I raised my eyebrow.

"You're the newbie, right?" he asked as his arms were crossed in his chest. He didn't wear any formal clothes...just casuals. He also has black glasses. Ha?

"Um...yeah?" I said. I then bowed down and introduced myself, "I'm Madoka Amano."

"Ginga. Ginga Hagane."

My eyes were shocked as I recognized that name. He...He...

"Oy!"

"Ah sorry!" I said as I end my trance.

"Lessen your daydreaming, miss. I don't take slackers too well!" he said as he adjusts his glasses.

God this guy is annoying!

He then grab my hand as he dragged me off the floor and into the elevator. I then dusted myself as I send a glare to him.

"Oy! What the hell did you just drag me to!?" I asked/demanded an answer.

"You're new here. So you need a brief instruction." He said calmly.

'How can you be so calm!'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

We then sat down as I watch him and his author write/edit some of her works. I was quite amazed at his skills. He did pretty well in making a book. But editing others works? God he's talented. I then remembered some quotes from one of his books that almost stabbed me.

_"Tears streams down your face, when you lost someone you cannot replace. When I thought I couldn't feel this feeling, it already sparked between my heart, body, and soul. But when I wanted to scream those three words; like bubbles, you vanished without a trace. But my hope still sparks as I await for your presence. Even thought the colors that I once saw beautiful, turned into a melancholy color."_

I read his book four years ago. That was the last time he wrote a book. I don't know what happened. There was a reason why we got separated. But it would be nice to see him write again.

"Your kissing scene is a bit boring. Can you make it more interesting?" he said bluntly.

"I'll try." the author said as she back some words.

'He's really that blunt?!'

"The change is not yet good." he then faced the author. "Have you been kissed before?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Hey Ginga, that's not nice you know!" I exclaimed.

He just sighed as he rubbed his temple, "I'll show you."

I then raised my eyebrow as he went towards me. He then took my hand as he cornered me in the wall. He cupped his hand in my cheek. Then he kissed me! He actually kissed me! My eyes were wide as plates! As we broke apart for air, I blushed so hard and stare at his golden brown orbs. I then went away as I panicked.

"That's how you do it." he said as he pointed his thumb towards a blushed me.

'This guy is pissing me off!' I thought as a tick mark appeared in my head.

(five minutes later)

"It's all good now, Haika-san." he said as he reviews the manuscript once more.

"T-Thank you." Haika-san bowed as she took her leave.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Finally it's lunch time! I really need an hour break from him and his oversized ego! 'That no good boss! At first he's creepy, then blunt, and now he kissed me!' I just sighed and put my hand in my temple as I rubbed it. I was also a rich kid too. My dad and mom are the boss of Amano Corporation. We're known for our skills in creating technology and build amazing things. But I love literature. The reason I left my parents' side so that I can fulfill my dream.

'But it has been six years since I last saw him.' I stare at my cup as I close my eyes. Memories flashed in my mind.

**"I love you, Madoka."**

**"I love you...sempai."**

**I clung into him as he hugged me back. Ever since I confessed to him, he became so...well social. I loved him so much.**

**"Umm...Hagane-sempai, do you love me?" I waited for an answer but...**

**"-chuckles-"**

'HE ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME! HE JUST LAUGH AS I ASK HIM A QUESTION!? GOD HE'S SO!' I just crushed my cup. I was so pissed that I had to rub my head and bumb it in the table.

'HE'S JUST PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS!'

"Oy Madoka, are you alright?" I then sneak a peek and saw Ginga, no glasses and with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Ahhhh Ginga! H-Hi!" I greeted him as I returned back in my normal posture. 'Keep calm andwait for the time to strike.'

He sipped his coffee then placed it at my table. He took a sit as he looks towards me. "Have we met before?"

"Ha?" I raised my eyebrow. But truth to be told, I'm lying to him. "I don't think we have met before."

He then look down. It's like he's disappointed. "Oh. I thought you were someone else that I knew."

"I'm sorry." I said as I face him. "Who is that person?"

He then looked towards me and said something that made my heart thump.

"Madoka Amao."

'Oh dear Lord...!'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I was now packing my stuff in my sachel as I prepare to go home. I had a long day and I want to just crash in my bed. But I slumped in the office couch as I rest for a bit. I close my eyes as I let out a exhale out some air in my mouth.

"You want some?"

I opened my eyes and saw Ginga holding out a cup. I accepted it and said thank you to him. He sat down beside me as he took a sip of his own cup. I blushed a little as our distance is five centimeters away. 'I can't concentrate! My hearts beating.'

"You're such a liar you know that" I heard him said those words in which it shocked me.

I stare at him with wide eyes. He saw through my lies. 'What should I do?'

"It's been six years and you've changed a lot."

He then went near my face. We were now two centimeters apart. I blushed so hard as my heart started to pump so hard.

"G-Ginga?"

"I'll make you remember." he then cupped his hand in my cheek as he landed his lips in mine.

I tried to stop him but...I can't...This kiss was different. It was not the one he did when we were editing.

'What should I do?'

But then I pushed him away. He was quite shocked at my actions. But I shrugged it off and wiped my lips.

"I...promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love with anyone."

He then looked at me once more with wide eyes. "Why?"

I then stood up, "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, IDIOT!"

I then grab my stuff and ran away leaving a shocked Ginga. "Oy Madoka!" I heard him shout/called my name, but I ignored him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After riding a train, and a few minutes of walking; Finally I came back to my apartment. I had a long and tiring day and I just want to sleep in my bed. As I got out of the elevator, I saw someone waiting at someone's door. She has shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I just walk faster since the door she was standing is beside my door.

"You're Madoka Amano right, the one who broke Ginga's heart?" the woman said.

"Ha? I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I walk past her.

"Just remember this. Ginga is mine!" she hissed at me.

I felt a tint of jealousy in her words. Just before I could say a word, the elevator ding and opened revealing Ginga. He went out and went towards the woman.

"Oy Aki, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Just talking to your newbie."

While they were talking, I took the time to find my keys. Shesh, I should fix my bag.

"Madoka."

I turn around as I looked towards him. "What?"

"This is Aki Kanade. She's in-charge in the sales department." he said as he pointed his index finger towards her. "You've met Madoka Amano, right?"

"Of course." she then glared at me.

I then found my keys. 'Finally!' I opened them and said goodnight to them. I closer the door with a loud bang. I then sat down as I covered my face with both my hands.

'What should I do? I can't get it off my mind. Why do I even feel jealous?! They're not even in a relationship!'

But I guess what they're all saying is right. I even remember a quote in one of his books.

_Love is not easy to forget..._

'I wonder why?'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**And cut! So what do you think? Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**-The Dragon's Shadow**


End file.
